Pride, Prejudice and Jibbs
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: Jenny's alone in her office, reading, when she gets a visit from Jethro. Horrible summary but good story. Jibbs. Please R & R.


Jennifer Shepherd sighed as she put down her copy of 'Pride and Prejudice.' She had known Jethro was standing at her office door for a while now, but refused to leave the fantasy world that the book always brought her too.

"Anything I can help you with, their?" she said taking off her glasses that had been perched on top of her nose and running her fingers through her long red hair.

Jethro just stood there silently his blue eyes locked on hers. Jenny smirked. She loved how she could turn the overconfident Gibbs into the shy and nervous Jethro.

"No their isn't," Gibbs said, walking into her office and taking a seat on the leather chair that sat directly opposite her desk and where she was sitting. "Good book?" He inquired, trying not to let any emotion slip into his voice. "Yes it is. Why are you so interested?" Jenny said, confusion icing her words.

Gibbs smirked. He love the look she had when she was trying to figure something out, the way her eyes would flutter when a million thoughts would be going through her head.

Jenny stood up showing her navy pencil skirt and white blouse. Gibbs new it was unprofessional but it was something about the way she looked that he could not stop staring at.

Jenny sneered; it was obvious that she had noticed Jethro's eyes. She walked over to her glass cabinet and pulled out two glasses, filling each with bourbon then handing on to Gibbs before sitting back down on her chair.

"You know Jethro, you're a lot like Mister Darcy," Jenny chuckled, whilst taking a sip of her glass. "Really?" Jethro said, raising his eyebrows but not letting his gaze leave her perfect lips.

"You're both incredibly stubborn...and handsome," she blushed and fluttered her eyelashes as she added the 'handsome' part. "Don't they get together in the end," Jethro shrugged. "Umm... yes, I didn't know you've read the book?" Jenny said cautiously, confused by his interest in Pride and Prejudice

"No I haven't I just..." Jethro's eyes did leave Jenny's as he flicked them around the room in a desperate attempt to think of something to say.

"I hate this Jethro," Jenny sighed, standing up and walking over to him, "we used to mean everything to each other and now we just live our lives pretending nothing ever happened."

Gibbs sighed as he let his gaze slowly wonder to the flaw. "You mean everything to me Jen," he whispered. Jenny stood there leaning on her desk, her green eyes becoming wide and surprised. "I bet you said that to the rest of your ex's," she smirked. Her cheeks had become red and her heart felt like it was bomb counting down her last seconds.

Gibbs stood up and placed his hand on her hand, which had been leaning on her desk, and moving close enough that he could feel her cool breathe on his face and smell her perfume. Their eyes never leaving each others, and were both filled with the confusion and uncertainty of what was about to happen, and a love that they both had never gotten over. "Just you Jen," he said, as he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her slowly.

That was it Jenny's heart exploded into the memories of Paris, and the pain of leaving him as she pulled away from his kiss. "I'm the Director Jethro," she sighed, "it can't work." Her eyes drooped to the flaw, not wanting to see the sadness and hurt that she new those words had caused.

"Why should it matter that you're a Director now? Are we just going to go our separate ways and pretend like this never happened, Jen?" Gibbs said, trying (but failing) to hide the anger in his voice.

"I love you Jethro, always have, always will." She sighed, "I just never could get my head around, how it would ever work out." Jenny's eyes met his. The look on his face was far worse then what she could have imagined and she hated herself for causing him so much pain.

"You always had to do what was best for you Jen..." Gibbs trailed off, turning himself away from her to start walking out of the office. "Jethro," Jenny almost cried wrapping her arms around his neck and turning him around to face her. Kissing him lightly in the process.

"I don't have to do what's best for me anymore Jethro," she whispered into his ear, letting his hands wrap themselves around her waist, "I have to do what's right for us." Jethro kissed her and Jenny smiled and pulled herself away just enough so she could see his eyes once more.

"Why did you come here?" Jenny smirked, just realizing what she had just thrown onto him. "I don't know, just coincidence," he shrugged, tightening his grip around her waist. "You don't believe in coincidences?" She pouted putting her hands on his jaw. "No I don't Jen," he chuckled.

Jenny unraveled his hands and sat back at her desk. "I came to give this to you," Gibbs sighed, pulling the photo out of his pocket, and dumping himself on the chair.

It was them in Paris. Her hair was drenched and clung to the face of a much younger her. She was happy, laughing even. With her hands around a smiling Jethro, who was wearing a soaked Tuxedo. They were both happy.

"We were so happy," Jenny mumbled to herself. "I'm never leaving again, I promise," she grinned looking up at him, but he could see regret in her eyes. "I know," he whispered.

"What do we do now?" Jenny sighed rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. "This is completely unprofessional." she groaned. Jethro laughed as he reached over to cup her face in his hands, "Since when has that ever stopped us." Their eyes met once more and they both smiled.

And that was that, she left her office with his hands around her waist. Of course everyone would notice, she would have to face Abby's questioning, and Tony's mocking, but she did not care in the slightest. Because they did not leave her office as Special Agent and Director, but as Jethro and Jennifer; the couple sill madly in love, even after all these years.


End file.
